Mid-Day in the Garden of Good and Odd
Rachel Lewis |director = Brian K. Roberts |previous = Odd Squad Needs You |next = Failure to Lunch}}Mid-Day in the Garden of Good and Odd is the A-plot of the 3rd episode of the second season of Odd Squad. Synopsis When things in town get covered in jam, Olympia and Otis turn to a reluctant villain to help. Olympia's Random Slide This...is my favorite song Learning Goal Algebraic Thinking: identifying and extending number patterns Numbers and Operations: Multiplication Plot TBA Trivia * The episode's title is based on the non-fiction book ''Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil ''written by John Berendt. * The favorite song that Olympia mentions in the intro is a basic transcript of the show's theme music. * This episode is the 43rd in the entirety of the series, as a nod to Todd's agent number. Gallery Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.43.40 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.43.34 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.43.28 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.43.20 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.42.56 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.42.39 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.42.18 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.42.30 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.42.11 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.42.00 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.41.56 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.41.48 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.41.38 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.41.21 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.41.07 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.40.56 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.40.51 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.40.46 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.40.33 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.40.14 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.40.09 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.40.04 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.39.58 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.39.41 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.39.25 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.36.58 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.39.20 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.36.32 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.36.50 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.36.16 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.35.52 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.48.26 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.48.21 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.48.14 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.48.00 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.47.52 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.47.45 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.47.40 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.47.27 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.47.14 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.47.00 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.46.42 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.46.35 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.46.21 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.46.05 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.46.00 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.45.53 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.45.40 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.45.26 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.44.41 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.44.29 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.44.34 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.43.51 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.49.31 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.49.26 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.49.19 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.49.00 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.49.12 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.48.48 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.48.37 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.49.08 PM.png Screen shot 2016-07-18 at 6.48.32 PM.png Screen shot 2016-10-20 at 2.31.18 PM.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:A-Plots Category:43 Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Otis' Origins Mystery